I'm Like a Toy Soldier
by kickbutt91
Summary: Robin has been called out to War. He has three day until he must leave and there's a lot to do, like telling a certain someone he loves her. There is also the question of, will the Boy Wonder come home? My Summary sucks but the story rocks. Song fic StarR
1. Letter of Fear

This is my third story, wow three! Anyway it's meant to be sad but I hope people like it anyway. Please Review.

Disclaimer: Like Toy Soldiers belongs to Eminem, Love that guy, and Teen Titans of course is not mine. Josh Carlson is not a real person and is my character.

* * *

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left we all fall down..._

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

Robin sat alone on the couch looking at the ground. In his hand he held a letter, a letter that no eighteen-year-old wanted to receive no, man wanted to receive and no friend wanted to hear about. He was almost on the verge of tears until Raven came into the room, "What's up I sense a lot of fear in you", she asked this with concern. Robin looked at her it wasn't like Raven to show any emotion. "What's up?" She asked again and sat down next to the flustered leader.

"Read this", Robin shoved the letter in to Raven's hand. She read it out loud,

Dear, Robin

The United States army needs a man of your talents for it's ground troops in Afghanistan. We understand of your duties at home but this draft has to be sent to you. Your duties at home are important but serving your country is of even greater importance. Please report to the Jump City airport where you will meet your Lieutenant and he will guide you to your infantry. Please note if you do not show up by on the date and time at the bottom of this letter, charges will be sent out. We send you thanks and Good Luck.

Lieutenant Major,

Josh Carlson

Raven finished the letter and tried her best to hold back her astonishment. She looked at Robin and almost gave him a hug when the rest of the team came in, Robin told them the news,

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to...

The Titans sat in silence until Starfire lunged at Robin and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Why must you go, can't anyone else this is most saddening. Please Robin don't go, Please". She cried and Robin hugged her back but had no idea how to handle it. Cyborg slammed his fist to the ground and Beastboy started pacing, Raven sat staring at the ground.

I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Jam shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit

Starfire sat back next to Raven and Robin left the room, he had to think he had to figure out what to do. _"There's nothing you can do, you have to go", He_ thought to himself. "Everything is so messed up, Damn It!" He slammed his hand on the wall in the hallway. He went up to the roof and sat down. "So many memories are up here._ What am I going to do, I love those guys so much, but I have to go, I have to be a man, an example, I have to go." "_Starfire", he said out loud. She had been the first person that came to mind when he read that letter. He sat on the roof for a while until t got really late. He had to report to the airport in three days. He had a lot to do in three days but there was one thing he knew he had to do, he had to tell her.

* * *

It's a short chapter but I wanted it to really mean something. I dedicate this to all those people overseas. They are amazing people and I credit them so greatly. Please review and no flames please.


	2. Falling Down

**Sorry guys and girls but it's been a hectic week. Mid terms and Track have urrrrrgggggggg! I have mid terms next week so please be patient with these updates. I feel bad you people rock out loud and I update real slow. Well this starts out with Robin actually in Afghanistan. There is a portion in this song that I wanted to fit in right away. Don't worry there is still fluff. **

**Disclaimer: The song's Eminem's and Teen Titans are of course notmine. I do have some OCs.

* * *

**

Robin launched a hand grenade into and abandoned house. As it exploded many men began running away from the black smoke that rose to the sky. Robin looked at it for a second than heard someone yell " They're on the run, let's get em". Robin began to run after many people in camouflage outfits. They all carried they're semi- autos in a ready position. Robin turned to his new friend Todd.

"Where are they and exactly how many are there"? He asked through his helmet.

"They started running to the village and probably thirteen". Todd smiled at the boy wonder through his mudded face. "You look so stupid". They both began to chuckle as they moved. When they hid behind a wall again Robin said "you look even dumber." They smiled again until a shout was heard. "Until we meet again" Todd said and he ran up to another man named Zack. He, Todd and Robin were known as the three amigos at camp. They roomed together and had become good friends. A bomb went off a few feet away from him and he ran toward it.

Robin was with a few other men and they started shooting at the terrorists. He had to constantly duck and cover. While hiding behind a beat up wall he began to reload. Robin looked out the corner of his eye and saw two young children hugging each other. Just as he was about to run to them a man, masked, started shooting from a rooftop and Robin felt a pain in his shoulder. He kept running to the children and found the youngest child cradling the other. It was a little girl holding her not even two-year-old brother. She stared at the dead child aw struck with grief. Robin felt like he was frozen with fear as he saw blood pour out of the baby's body.

"C' mon kid I'll take you somewhere safe", Robin woke up and almost ordered the child. "Let's go I can help you".

"Mommy said to protect him, she said it before the big boom. I failed."

"It's ok I can help you." More shouting could be heard sand more shots rang out. "You have to leave him."

"I'm sorry but I can not", as the little girl said this another shot sounded and she laid over her brother blood ran from her head. Robin barely grabbed his gun before a man in a turbin and robe came into view.

"Bastard"! Robin shot the man until he fell. He jumped over the body and joined back into the fight.

Later that night

* * *

Robin lay in his tent and looked up at the ceiling. He had showered and his new buzz cut showed. His blue eyes just stared into space and he clutched a bracelet in his hands it said, _Aaliyah, _it had been the little girls. Robin felt like he couldn't move he was so tired.

_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in_

Todd walk in with the usual smile on his face he sat down and frowned at Robin.

"What's up with you"?

"I'm just thinking about that little girl. Why dude why did he kill her"?

"They got no hearts man, just use it as motivation now, and kill as many as possible."

"That's not why I'm here Todd, I'm here to help bring peace". Robin rose up as he said this his anger rose.

"Dude chill, sorry that wasn't the best thing to say."

"Sorry", Robin sat down, "I'm just mad that's all."

That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge

"None of that would have happened today if Lieutenant hadn't gone..." Todd didn't even get to finish, because Robin jumped at that. "Don't you ever talk about our leader that way he saved our lives goin into that building by himself. And now he isn't coming back. He's dead!"

Flash back

* * *

Robin stood in line with the other soldiers. He held his gun like a jewel. It would be his only defense now. Luitenant Carlson stood before them with no emotion on his face. He looked like Raven, at the thought of Raven Robin frowned. He missed them now. He was with a new team and he really couldn't rely on them if things went wrong.

"Men we had orders to go in and blow the bastards out but instead I will try to negotiate. If things go wrong you know what to do."

"YES SIR!"

Robin walked over to him and asked "do you think it's a good idea I mean these guys don't negotiate real well?"

"I know that but these guys aren't ready for a full assault, I'm taking out as many as I can."

"SIR!"

"I gave an order captain and you will follow it.'' That was the last thing he said before he entered the building. Robin stood back and watched him go he gave a salute. A few minutes' later shots rang out and men were running everywhere.

End

* * *

And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it I understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz 

Robin was furious and walked outside. So many were dead and he had no idea what to do. _"They fell; they fell like toy soldiers",_ he thought. He thought about his friends at home. At least they were safe, at least he had said goodbye, and he had told her and missed her everyday. In those three days he had had, he told her at the very last minute. Robin smiled at thinking about the little red head. He missed her the most.

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

* * *

The next chapter will be a flashback to the first day. I just wanted this part of the song in right away. Hope you like, please review.


End file.
